Enchanted Christmas Party
by Tomboy Werewolf Siren
Summary: Out for Christmas break, Peter Junior and Isabella invite their Rebel friends to a Christmas party. But the merry time gets disrupted by the arrival of someone familiar to Isabella's story... *Set a while after the events of the webisode "The Tale of Legacy Day."*


Peter Pan Junior's P.O.V.

I floated down a dark and chilly corridor, holding a candle in my hand. Gargoyles lined the halls, looming high above my head as if in attempt to scare me away. Trying to make me turn back around and away from the room in which the crown jewel of the castle my family and I had been staying at. Yet I bravely continued on, not intimidated by the gargoyles.

Eventually I came upon the doors in which I knew I would find a certain princess who preferred fighting pirates and playing FairyStation games over shopping for clothes and other girly things. The one in which had been my best friend forever after since childhood. The one who had my heart in her reliable hands…

Carefully and slowly opening one of the doors leading into the large room, I poke my head in. In the orange glow of the never-dying magical fire cackling in the fireplace, I easily made out Isabella's sleeping form. A smile began to appear upon my face as I slipped inside, quietly closing the door behind me so the cold winter air that had found its way inside the castle did not enter Izzy's bedroom.

Floating over to the bedside, I blew out the candle I held and set it down on the little table next to it before allowing my feet to touch the floor. I then turned my attention back on my girlfriend's peaceful sleeping face. The sight made my heart beat slightly faster. She always looked so … what's the right word? … _adorable_ when asleep.

Unable to help myself, I lean over her, supporting myself by placing my hands on either side of her form. I close my eyes right as my lips made contact with hers. The usual spark I felt whenever I kissed her courses through me, prompting me to linger a bit longer than I had originally intended.

When I finally pulled away, I watched as Isabella's eyes opened.

"Wrong fairy tale, dude," She says in a soft, almost playful voice as a smile comes to her face. "I'm the Beauty to the _Beast_ not _Sleeping _Beauty."

"There's no 'beast' in your future if we have it our way." I counter with a laugh though it was the truth. I wasn't going to lose Isabella to a stupid beast so easily after I'd finally won her over to where our relationship became girlfriend-boyfriend.

I move away as Isabella sits up.

"You're right. I'd much rather have a certain flying hero who managed to get me out of my shy shell when we were kids." She giggles.

"Hex yeah you do. Who could resist the son of Peter Pan?" I tease, my comment earning me with a hit from a pillow.

I fall back onto the floor dramatically. As expected, Isabella gets up out of bed and kneels down at my side. She apologizes frantically, thinking she had wacked me too hard with the pillow. I just laugh and seize hold of her waist and pull her onto my lap as I float up off the floor.

"Got'cha." I say playfully.

"Peter! You sneaky-"

I cut Isabella off with another kiss. This time I'm greeted with a blush giving color to her pale cheeks when I pull away.

"Awww, you're blushing."

"Shut up, Peter," Isabella says as her cheeks become redder.

I only chuckle and hold her tighter. Silence ensues, but it's a comfortable silence. Isabella rests her head on my shoulder, and I can feel the warmth that's caused the red on her face even through my shirt. I smile and kiss the top of her head, enjoying holding her in my arms.

"What time is it?" Isabella asks suddenly.

"Morning time," I answer simply.

Isabella flicks my chest.

"Give me a real time, please."

"Fine. It's almost eight."

Isabella sighs.

"I see. That was my wake up call, wasn't it?"

"Yup." I smile.

"Then could you please set me down?"

"You're not going to crawl back in bed and fall _back_ sleep, are you?"

"No."

"Okay."

I set Isabella down almost unwillingly. She then smirks and starts pushing me toward the door.

"Alright, Peter. Thanks for the sweet wake up call, but you need to leave now."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" I pout though I already know the answer.

"Don't you start that." Isabella continues pushing me toward the door. "And no waiting outside in order to scare me. That's supposed to be Emily and Nightmare's jobs."

"Can't I at le-" I begin before she opens the door and shoves me out, quickly shutting it back before I can retaliate. "Not funny, Izzy…"

I hear her laugh on the other side of the door. It opens a second later and Isabella grabs my shirt, pulling me to her. She gives me a quick peck on my lips before releasing me.

"Happy now?" She asks with a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Very." I reply as I begin to walk back the way I'd come. I could tell the sun was beginning to rise on account that it had gotten significantly lighter in the hallway. Once again, I begin to float lazily off the floor as I make my way to the foyer of the castle.

* * *

Isabella Rosalina's P.O.V.

The ride into the village near my castle home was pleasant, but a little on the chilly side since a soft wind was blowing snowflakes all around. Yet that did not stop me from having my pet dragon (whom I had gotten permission from Professor Poppa Bear to take home with me for the holidays) from flying as fast as her strong wings could take her since Peter challenged her to race. Ultimately, Tatsu had won, to which Peter just laughed and admitted that even at his top flying speed, he could not keep up with a full-grown dragon.

Of course, the villagers got a little freaked out when Tatsu and I had arrived. I could tell the men of the village were ready to band together in an effort to take my dragon down until I pulled back the hood of my warm cloak and assured them that Tatsu was harmless unless provoked. After that, things went smoothly. And it turned out that Tatsu had a certain fondness of children when she allowed for a few of the village kids to pet her.

"Princess!"

I look up from the little snowman I was building out of boredom to see a little girl running up to where Peter, Tatsu, and I were waiting for our guests. I was about to smile when I notice the frightened and worried look on her young face.

"Princess, help! Please!"

Naturally, I get the sense that something is wrong and quickly close the remaining distance between me and the girl.

"What's the matter, little one?" I ask, kneeling down before her and placing my gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Th-There's a-" The girl is cut off when she looks behind her when a shadow looms over the both of us. A shriek of fright comes from her as she comes forth and hugs me, seeking protection from the large wolf that was standing on its hind legs before us. I quickly wrap my arms around the girl, jump to my feet, and dart backward. Yet the wolf does not move.

"_Hey, Izzy," _It greets in a familiar voice. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten the girl. It's just warmer in this form. And I was on my way here and was about to change back so I wouldn't scare anyone when I came across her playing in the woods and a pack of wolves was planning to attack her, so I just scooped her up…"_

The wolf's voice trails off when I hold up a hand, balancing the little girl on my hip with my other arm secured around her waist.

"You might want to change into human form _now_." I instruct, noticing some of the townsfolk looking as though ready to spring at him in case he dared attack me.

The girl looks at me in confusion. I look back at her, smiling reassuringly while setting her down. She watches as the wolf became a light skinned human guy with long black hair that went down past his shoulders. He adjusts the red bandanna that was always around his neck before he reaches into his coat pocket and takes out a pair of square framed glasses, putting them on over his orange colored eyes.

"Crimson!" Peter exclaims upon seeing our friend who was the son of the Big Bad Wolf.

"PETEY!" Crimson exclaims back in a louder and excited voice as he goes over to Peter, trapping him in a death hug.

I laugh at the face Peter makes as I give the girl my attention.

"See? No need to be afraid, little one." I tell her softly while wiping away her remaining tears. "Crimson was just rescuing you from some evil wolves. He didn't mean to scare you."

The girl looks at Crimson. He notices her as he releases Peter and comes back over. With his approach, the girl shrinks back. I place my hands on her shoulders again, urging her to stay put as Crimson kneels down in front of her.

"I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry I scared you," He apologizes with a whimper in his voice. "I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?"

Slowly, after a few moments, the girl nods, provoking Crimson's cheerful, happy-go-lucky smile. He scoops her up and starts tossing her up in the air, catching her each time.

He set her down when her parents came up. They began to thank me, thinking that I'd been the one to find her until I told them that it'd been Crimson. The couple then thanked him whole heartedly, unaware of who's son he was and the fact that he was actually the new Big Bad Wolf. But it was better they didn't know. Not too many people trusted the fairy tales who had evil parents.

My smile that I had on my face begins to fade just a bit upon thinking about that. I couldn't help but feel sorry for those whose fairytale endings didn't exactly have happily-ever-afters. If they weren't supposed to die by having the broken mast of a boat shoved through their heart or doomed to be blown up to smithereens by a firework, those unfortunate fairy tales were more than likely to become hated outcasts.

A gentle hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Izzy? You okay?" Peter asks.

"Yes, I'm fine," I reply, forcing a smile to come to my face. Now was not the time to get depressed. After all, it was Christmas time. A time for joy and making merry. Not sulking and worrying on behalf of the sons and daughters of evil kids. That was better reserved for another time.

For now, I distracted myself by bending down and gathering some snow in my hands. Peter caught onto my plan early and backed away, but not before getting hit with a newly formed snowball.

* * *

Peter Pan Junior's P.O.V.

"Ooooo. What's this thing? It's shiny. I wanna touch it." Crimson says as he reaches out to touch a randomly placed vase.

"Don't touch that!" Cogsworth shouts, his voice heard over the sound of the muse-ic being played by some of the finest musicians in Adam and Belle's kingdom.

I laugh as Crimson runs past me, smirking. I was aware he was doing things like on purpose to annoy Cogsworth. Even my dad, who saw the whole ordeal, was laughing just as hard as me, Isabella, and a couple of our friends were.

"Run, Crimson, run!" Emily Skellington cheered after him before going back to laughing.

"He's a wolf, sis," Nightmare said while chuckling. "I'm pretty sure he isn't going to be caught anytime soon…"

"Got that right, Nightmare," Cerise agreed.

"Hey, what's up with Wally and Henry?" Maddie suddenly asked.

Upon hearing Maddie's question, I look over to where Wally Wonka and Henry Earwicket were standing by the Christmas tree. Both their eyes were narrowed, yet they both held a smirk on their faces. From the looks of it, it appeared as though they were having yet _another _quarrel over their crush, Maddie.

I sighed. I glanced at the one standing next to me, silently asking for help, knowing that there was going to be a fight if nobody stepped in. My friend nods, his hazel orbs reflecting his awareness of the situation, as he begins to walk over to Wally and Henry with me following.

"Hey, guys, let's not start a fight," He says.

"Don't you have some ghosts you need to be hiding from, Scrooge?" Henry asks in an irritated voice though he retains his smirk.

"Hey, leave Marnin alone." Wally defends his best friend forever after as well as his roommate back at Ever After High.

"What're you gonna do about it, chocolate maker?"

Wally stepped forward, ready to throw a punch at Henry's face. I seize hold of his wrist.

"Remember you're at a party. There's no room for a fist fight." I tell both him and Henry.

"There's always a time for a fight." Henry counters boldly.

Wally jerks his wrist out of my hand. Once again he attempts to punch Henry, only this time he's stopped by Hector, who gets between the both of them.

"I may not celebrate this holiday, but I sure as hex know that it's a time for peace and good will towards one another. You two either put this rivalry over Maddie aside or I will drag you both outside and lock you out." He threatens.

"You call that a threat?" Henry asks.

"It's freezing outside. I doubt even the bravest soul in Wonderland would like it out there." I point out, cocking my head toward the windows, where a thin layer of frost was sticking on it.

"Yeah, and what if Maddie found out you two were fighting over her? I don't think she'd want to go out with either of you." Marnin adds.

"Actually, she'd probably _like_ it," Cupid's voice says.

I turn my head to look at her.

"Not. Helping." I tell the other myth.

"Of course, starting a fight here at this party will surely kill the merry mood. Do you want to be the cause of ruining everyone's time here?" Cupid follows up, looking at Wally and Henry.

Wally sighs.

"Cupid does have a point…"

"Yeah. For once I agree with you." Henry nods.

"Good. Now let's just have fun, okay?" Nightmare suggested right as the music became slow and soft.

"Speaking of fun…" Wally smirks and gently elbows me. "I believe someone should go dance with his Beauty."

I give a small chuckle, setting my sights on Isabella as I walk over to her. Nighting noticed me coming and grabbed Isabella's shoulders, forcing her to cut off the conversation she was having with Raven and Cerise as she turned her around to face me.

"Sorry to interrupt," I begin, letting a smile come to my face as I held out a hand to Isabella. "But I would so love to dance with my girlfriend right now."

Isabella's cheeks glow as red as the custom made dress she was wearing, yet I know she had anticipated me doing such a thing. After all, even before we became more than just best friends forever after, we always had our special Christmas dance. To us, it was our own little Christmas tradition…

Her white gloved hand falls into mine. My smile becomes wider as I lead her out onto the dance floor, putting my arm around her waist once we reached it.

* * *

Isabella Rosalina's P.O.V.

My heart pounds against my chest as Peter and I danced. It should be nothing new, but I can't help but feel like things were different somehow. That this dance was a bit more magical than all the others we've had in the past.

"Peter?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Hm?" was his reply.

"Do you feel like … I don't know … like there's something different about this dance?" I question, feeling a little awkward as I asked.

Peter gives me a comforting smile.

"So you feel it too." He states simply.

A sudden, invisible wave of relief washes over me.

"What does it mean?" The words leave my mouth before I can think about them.

"Don't know." Peter answers with a shrug. "But I don't think it's anything to worry about, _babe._"

I feel my cheeks glow even redder upon hearing him call me a pet name. I'm aware of the fact I must have the stupidest look on my face since Peter laughs. Yet his hold on me tightens gently.

"Oh, come now. You know I'm only messing with you." He tells me as he leans in closer to my face.

"Peter, no. Please. Not he-" I begin to plead, knowing of his intentions then, but it was too late. His lips met mine in his usual gentle and loving way.

I'm tempted to push him away, feeling embarrassed that he's kissing me in front of _everyone_, including our parents (who found out of our new relationship and were actually cool with it). However, I find myself unable to do anything but return the kiss. If there was one way Peter knew of now to get me to freeze or make me feel weak in the knees, it was what he was doing right now.

After what felt like a long minute, Peter broke the kiss, yet kept his face near mine, as if prepared to do it again.

But just before it could happen, the doors to the ballroom suddenly open and the muse-ic playing stops. Peter and I look back to see an elderly lady wrapped in a cloak standing there. One of the castle maids is standing next to her, looking as though she expected my father to scold her for letting someone who wasn't on the invite list into the castle as he comes up to her and the woman.

"Forgive me, Master, but this poor beggar woman was asking for shelter…" She begins to explain quickly before my dad holds up a hand to silence her. A smile then comes to his face as he chuckles at the woman.

"Getting a head start in the story, aren't we, _Enchantress_?" He asks her.

The elderly woman busts out laughing.

"No, Adam. That's not why I'm here," She says as a magical glow surrounded her and in the next second, her elderly appearance became that of a young woman.

My jaw drops. I couldn't believe it. It was the Enchantress _herself_. But what was she doing here? Especially when I didn't take my pledge on Legacy Day? When the story wasn't going to repeat itself just yet?

She looks toward me and Peter. I shrink back in shyness, to which Peter holds me closer.

"My, Isabella. Look at how you've grown. I must say you're just as beautiful as your mother," She says in the softest voice I'd ever heard.

"Th-th-thank you." I can't help but stutter in a small voice.

The Enchantress laughs a bit. She then looks over at Raven, who is standing over near her father.

"And Miss Raven Queen. So nice to meet you face-to-face." She continues with a small bow in her direction. "I must say, you are really brave for sticking up for what you believe in and wanting to write your own destiny."

"Um, thank you, ma'am." Raven says as though her mind is still processing what the Enchantress just said to her as my dad clears his throat.

"Forgive me for asking this, Enchantress, but why are you here if it's not tied in with the story?" He questions in a cautious voice. "Not that you're not welcome, of course."

The Enchantress gives my father her attention, her kind smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, one, I came to announce that I'm going to start working at Ever After High once the holidays are over," She tells him, glancing in the direction of all of us who were attending the most famous boarding school in the Land of Ever After. "And two, I came to introduce my adoptive son."

"You have a son?!" My dad blurts out in shock, causing the Enchantress to laugh again.

"Of course. I wasn't going to leave an orphaned child alone in the woods with hungry wolves. Not when he's supposed to be an important part of the story." The Enchantress gestures to the still open doors of the ballroom.

Another figure walks in upon her cue, pulling back the hood that hid his face. A mop of dark brown hair and matching brown eyes like mine are revealed to everyone in the room as the Enchantress placed a hand on his shoulder. Eyeing me once again, she motions for me to approach, to which I do without question despite Peter trying to make it so I wouldn't.

"Derek, this is Isabella," She introduces me. "Isabella, this is my son, Derek Fortis. He's the next Gaston."

My father gasps upon hearing that name, as does everyone else in the room. He quickly comes over to me and tries to force me backward.

"It's alright, Adam. Don't worry. I raised him better than his real parents would have," The Enchantress says reassuringly.

"That and I know about your daughter's relationship with Peter Pan Junior," Derek says in a respectful tone. He looks around my father and me, toward where Peter is probably standing ready to attack him. "And you have nothing to worry about. I admit, Isabella's lovely, but I will not even try to split you two up. You could say I'm like Raven and Nightmare. I am _not_ like my father nor do I _want_ to be."

"Prove it." Peter's voice blurts out.

Derek is silent, even the Enchantress, whose smile fades. Tension hangs in the muse-ic less air for a long moment before Hector comes walking past my father and me casually, continuing up to Derek.

"Didn't know you'd be here, Hector," Derek says as a smile starts to spread upon his face.

"Hey, you know I wouldn't have anything else to do for the holidays, so I took the invitation Peter and Izzy gave me." Hector tells him as he holds up a fist.

Derek bumps it and the two laugh.

"You … you know him, Hector?" Cedar asks, having been standing nearby with Ivory.

"Sure do, Cedar. In fact, Derek's the one who trains me in heroism since Phil wouldn't do it," Hector replies while chuckling.

"So he's cool?" comes Nighting's voice.

"Yup."

The tension in the room lifts itself up, yet I know my father is staring at the Enchantress intently. She gives him a reassuring nod and he releases me. He then turns to the musicians.

"We have nothing to worry about. Please, carry on."

Upon my father's command, the musicians begin to play their instruments again and everyone resumes what they were doing before the Enchantress and Derek showed. I dare to go up to him and Hector, inviting Derek to join the fun.

"Thank you, princess," Derek says gratefully.

"Please, just call me Isabella. Or Izzy, as most of my friends call me due to my tomboyish tendencies." I giggle.

"The End to that. I did tell you about the story of how she totally kicked Sparrow Hood's butt that one time, didn't I?" Hector asks Derek.

"Oh, you mean the story you were trying to use to get yourself out of training a couple days ago? Yes, you did." Derek laughs.

I can't help but laugh myself at Derek's comment. Peter closes the short distance between us and puts an arm around my waist, seeming to still not trust me being near my story's antagonist who was to be infatuated with me. Not like I could blame him really. I was a little wary of him myself, but I wasn't going to give him in the "oh, he's evil, stay away from him" attitude like the "fair" Apple White gave Raven. At least I was willing to give him a chance.

Peter tugs on my waist, as if trying to get me to come with him somewhere. I crane my head around to look at him. As expected, his expression is dead serious.

"It's okay, Peter," I whisper as I turn around in his grasp. "Come on, at least give him a chance. And even if it turns out he does have a crush on me like his father did on my mother, I heard the respectful tone in his voice when he said he knew about _us_. I don't believe he'll try anything. He seems to be the type to respect people who are in a relationship."

"Maybe you're right, Izzy. But I'm still keeping an eye on him and I want you to watch your back around him as well." Peter whispers back.

"Of course." I giggle, earning a grin back from Peter. Then, joined hand in hand, we went over to hang with the rest of our friends.

* * *

**From Me to all my readers who celebrate it, Merry Christmas!**

**_Emily Skellington_ belongs to _NicaDaRebel _and _Derek Fortis _belongs to _Zak Saturday_. **

**This story was possible thanks to my wonderful assistants, VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLover and Zak Saturday. Thank y'all so much for your help. **

**A/N: The two references Isabella makes are to Finn Witch (who is supposed to meet his end like Ursula from Disney's the Little Mermaid), and one of my other OCs, Shan-Yu II (pretty much self explanatory on his end with the fireworks...). **

**Also, for all y'all in need of refreshers for OC's that ain't mine, I have listed all the one's I have used and their owners on my profile.**


End file.
